Rong Xing
Rong Xing is the Daughter of Rong Liang, Young Mistress of Riluo City and a friend of Hui Yue's. Rong Xing had always admired Hui Yue, first as a love interest then as a Sibling, when she realised that Hui Yue has always treated her as a friend and a family, same as he treats Rong Ming. Rong Xing , like all the friends of Hui Yue, were benefitted with cultivation techniques from Lan Feng and pills, which Hui Yue gifted them in lots amount, so that his friends will grow stronger. After the rebellion of Deng and Wang, she was sent to Imperial College for studying along with her twin brother. There she worked creating new kinds of martial arts and cultivations for the Kingdom, while sacrificing their own cultivation, which gained them reputation and admiration from everyone. She housed Hui Yue's Friends after the event of Dungeons Of Divine, when Hui Yue was separated from them. At that time, she became more closer to Deng Wu , seeing his grief of loosing his whole clan to the treachery of the Third Prince. She was surprised when Hui Yue was attacked by her own father, Rong Liang, and the latter killed Wang Ju Long and also kidnapped her brother before fleeing. She was torn between supporting her family or her friend, Hui Yue. Rong Xing determined to help Hui Yue against An He, as she believed him responsible for her father to change. While Hui Yue was in the Netherworld, she constantly trained in the Divine Beast World by greedily absorbing Ancestral Worldpower. She became Primordial Immortal, after which she came to Celestial Sword World and joined a guardian sect under Hui Yue's recommendation and support. After the Archaic World events, Hui Yue helped Rong Xing to put up a mission to find Rong Liang and Rong Ming in the Celestial Sword Sect's Mission Tower. She got her information through Mercenaries, and went there with Hui Yue and friends. After seeing that her father had forced demonification on her brother by destroying his future and still reveres An He, her love towards her father faded away completely. She was heartbroken to see her brother has completely broken to tears, showing his hatred towards his own father and Blood Demons. Later she spend time with Rong Ming and Deng Wu and reconciled about past events. She also helped him in his complete Demonification. In the epilogue, it is shown that she married Deng Wu. Personality Rong Xing was like the second mother of their group of friends. She clearly loved everyone within the group in her own way, yet she was not a woman who would be moved by love. To her, Hui Yue was like a smaller brother whom she had seen grow up, and as soon as Sha Yun joined the group, Rong Xing had also taken her under her wing. To Rong Xing, Wang Ju Long never became like a younger sister, instead she felt more like a younger brother, and this had caused the female twin to place the majority of her parental love onto Sha Yun. - Ch 85 Cultivation Techniques Martial Arts * Flying Qi Daggers - '''Ch 38 - High Duke Ranked martial art attack skill form the Rong Family. It would create a number of small daggers, which then were shot towards the opponent. These daggers could not be controlled individually but worked as a barrage, and after each barrage the cultivator needed to recreate another set of daggers. * '''Floating Qi Fan - Ch 42 - Low King ranked martial art attack skill given to him by Hui Yue. This was a fan that Rong Xing could move by thought. If her Qi was of high enough quality she could use the fan as a means of gliding through the air. * Qi Slash - Ch 91 - Quotes * “I might have a higher cultivation than you,” Rong Xing said with a voice as light as the summer breeze, “but raw strength is not the only thing which matters to a cultivator,” she continued. “You beat me long ago with your determination to participate in this tournament, a determination I never had from the beginning. I did not lose in strength, I lost in mentality.” - Rong Xing - Ch 36 Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Royal Academy Category:Rong Family Category:Riluo City Category:Friend